


ExtraI : I feels like, you know, falling in love for the first time.

by Evaney_Desterek



Series: Red Lines: Stiles Stilinski&Co + Extra [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bye Allison, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott ha bisogno di trovare una nuova ancora, qualcosa che freni la sua bestialità perchè ormai Allison non è abbastanza.<br/>Quando sembra aver perso le speranze, ecco che, una sera come tante, incrocia lo sguardo d Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ExtraI : I feels like, you know, falling in love for the first time.

**_Extra: Scott and....  *Avete paura che sia una Scott/Allison, eh?*......Isaac_**

**_I got scared, I thought no one could save me but then I saw your face and you blew my mind and I feels like, you know, falling in love for the first time._**  
 

Le cose tra lui ed Allison ultimamente non vanno bene, anzi non vanno affatto perchè per l'ennesima volta da quando la sua ragazza ha scoperto che lui era un licantropo, si sono lasciati. Scott si sente come se avesse perso la gravità, il suo centro di gravità personale, ed adesso ruota per lo spazio infinito senza qualcuno a cui appigliarsi.  
Certo, potrebbe aggrapparsi a Stiles, il suo migliore amico, ma la verità è che lui e il ragazzo si stanno gradualmente allontanando. Scott non è una cima a scuola, nè tantomeno si può dire che sia il più sveglio del gruppo, ma non è così stupido da non notare come Derek e Stiles si gravitino attorno, un po' come faceva lui con Allison, ed è questo ad inquietarlo, oltre a farlo sentire tradito, ferito e solo; più solo di quello che dovrebbe essere.  
Inoltre questa nuova evoluzione nei rapporti tra Stiles e l'Alpha lo preoccupa non poco. E se Derek facesse del male a Stiles? Eppure sa, nel profondo, che quel lupo irascibile è la persona più fidata a cui affidare quel fragile umano del suo amico. Lo sa, l'aveva visto quella volta alla stazione di polizia quando Derek gli aveva ordinato di portarlo via e di metterlo al sicuro, o quando, ancor prima, nella piscina della scuola, Stiles l'aveva tenuto a galla per un sacco di tempo prima che lui arrivasse. Lo annusa anche nell'aria, sente odore di..affetto, o stima reciproca. Qualcosa che si avvicina pericolosamente alla fiducia; qualcosa di cui quei due non si rendono conto e che fa star male Scott, perchè gli ricorda Allison e quello che c'era stato tra di loro.  
Quando si è presi in un vortice di emozioni in cui non si riesce a trovare un'ancora, ecco che appare un appiglio inaspettato, qualcuno o qualcosa che non hai mai preso in considerazione. Un giorno Scott, preso dai suoi pensieri, ha alzato lo sguardo e ha trovato gli occhi chiari di Isaac.  
Esatto, proprio Isaac Lahey uno dei Beta di Derek. Scott ha sempre pensato che Isaac fosse un tipo strano, taciturno, forse timido e all'inizio anche un po' stronzo, con tutta quella faccenda di Lydia, eppure si è reso conto, conoscendolo meglio, di essersi sbagliato perchè ha scoperto che parlarci gli piace.  
Semplice, diretto, sincero e davvero ingenuo. Lo fa somigliare vagamente ad un cucciolo, e Scott adora - anche se gli fa strano usare un verbo del genere! - quando quegli occhi chiari si illuminano in seguito ad una nuova scoperta o a qualcosa che lui stesso gli ha detto. Forse Scott ha trovato il suo nuovo centro di gravità, qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno, che lo tenga legato alla terra. Qualcuno che non gli punterebbe un arco alla testa o lo abbandonerebbe per un Alpha tenebroso.  
E l'ha capito proprio quella sera. Una sera assurdamente perfetta. Incredibile ed inaspettata. Emozionante.  
Quella sera Deacon ha mostrato ad Isaac cosa i lupi mannari siano in grado di fare per gli altri: la possibilità di alleviare il dolore.  
Isaac ha riso, emozionato come Scott non lo ha mai visto, commosso, e i suoi occhi hanno brillato in un modo delizioso. Qualcosa che l'ha fatto sentire bene. Qualcosa che Scott non ha mai trovato nemmeno negli occhi di Allison, ad essere onesti. Qualcosa che lo ha incantato, anche se non avrebbe dovuto.  
Dopo aver lasciato la clinica ha riaccompagnato Isaac a casa Lahey, e proprio mentre sta pensando di andarsene, questo l'ha pregato di fargli un po' compagnia, ancora eccitato per quello che ha scoperto. Scott ha accettato, senza farselo ripetere due volte.  
"E' una cosa incredibile!" esclama entusiasta il biondo, guardandosi le mani come se le vedesse per la prima volta.  
"Anche io ho reagito così, la prima volta" racconta lui, regalandogli un sorriso a trentadue denti, rilassato. Isaac ricambia in un modo così genuino che il moro sente le proprie viscere contorcersi.  
Ha già detto che quel sorriso è adorabile? Si? Beh, ripeterlo di nuovo non fa poi così male.  
"Credevo fossimo solo dei...dei mostri rabbiosi..ed invece.." continua a borbottare l'altro, ancora incredulo.  
"Beh, io non sono un mostro rabbioso!" ribatte, fintamente offeso "So controllarmi bene! L'unico licantropo rabbioso che conosco è attualmente il tuo Alpha." aggiunge, ghignando.  
"Derek si aggrappa alla sua rabbia per restare lucido." spiega Isaac, a mo di giustificazione.  
"Già, lo so. Io mi sono aggrappato ad Allison, al suono della sua voce, al battito del suo cuore. Adesso? A cosa mi aggrapperò quando sentirò il mio lato animale prendere il sopravvento?" è qualcosa che l'ha assillato dalla rottura con Allison, ma ha preferito non pensarci; ha preferito rimandare il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto trovare una soluzione; rimandato il momento in cui avrebbe capito di essere _solo_ . Non vuole diventare un animale senza ragione, soprattutto se rischia di fare del male a qualcuno che conosce.  
"Troverai qualcosa, ne sono sicuro. Sei uno in gamba. Devi esserlo per fare l'Omega, no?" lo consola Isaac, poggiando una mano calda sulla sua spalla. Un gesto semplice, gentile, familiare. Rassicurante.  
"Già." si volta un momento verso casa Lahey, per poi riportare lo sguardo in quello di Isaac "Come fai?" chiede poi, senza pensarci.  
"A far cosa?" ribatte l'altro, corrucciando la fronte.  
"A stare quì, tranquillamente, come se nulla fosse successo. A cosa ti aggrappi per non cedere al tuo lato animale?"  
"A mio padre" e poi si è incupito, i suoi occhi azzurro chiaro si sono velati di tristezza. Sembra un mare torbido e Scott ci si perde completamente.  
"Perchè?" domanda, sorpreso.  
"Perchè è rimasto con me, quando mia madre se n'è andata. Perchè mi ha cresciuto." spiega, voltando il capo ad osservare il profilo della casa, immerso nel buio.  
"Ti picchiava." ribatte, Scott. Inizia a sentire la rabbia, il fastidio e il disagio per quello che Isaac ha subito. Nella sua mente è ancora vivido il ricordo di quel frigo, sul cui coperchio c'erano segni d'unghiate. La prima volta che è stato a casa Lahey, con Derek, e ha usato i suoi sensi per vedere, sapere, _capire_ cos'era successo in quella casa, quale orrore il biondo avesse patito, ha potuto vedere, come se fosse presente, il padre chiuderlo in quella scatola enorme. Ha potuto sentire come fosse sua la paura, l'agitazione di Isaac. Ha visto scorrere le lacrime sul suo viso, udito le parole disperate che rivolgeva al padre. Le suppliche di farlo uscire perchè la prossima volta sarebbe andata meglio, si sarebbe comportato meglio, anche se magari non aveva fatto assolutamente nulla. Si è sentito in gabbia, claustrofobico, intrappolato senza via di uscita, senza qualcuno che lo aiutasse.  
"Si, ma...Scott?" ovviamente al biondo non sfugge il diverso odore di Scott "Stai bene? Il tuo odore è cambiato. E' acre, come la rabbia. Ha un sapore...vischioso." e fa una smorfia disgustata.  
"Lo sai vero?" ha ribattuto invece il moro, un ringhio nascosto tra le parole "Sai che..che non permetterò che tu ti faccia ancora male?"  
"S-si, me l'hai detto." perchè diavolo sembra così sorpreso dalla sua reazione? Perchè diavolo lui stesso si sorprende nel sentire la rabbia scorrere dentro di lui?  
"Non essere arrabbiato, Scott" l'ha supplicato "Io non lo sono mai stato."  
"Perchè?" e si è calmato, di botto, sotto quello sguardo supplice, quel tono dolce, si è calmato. Ha fermato il suo lato animale. "Non capisco! Perchè non lo odi? Perchè hai lasciato che ti facesse tutto quello?"  
"Perchè me lo meritavo. Ogni giorno mi ripeteva che era colpa mia se mia madre se n'era andata. Non era cattivo Scott, era soltanto...solo. Era triste. Ed era colpa mia. Volevo solo che stesse meglio." e la sua voce è lontana, spezzata in mille cocci, come vetro infranto, ed ogni coccio si conficca nella pelle di Scott e fa male, dannatamente male.  
"Non era colpa tua, non lo è mai stata, lo capisci? Anche quando mio padre se n'è andato ho provato la stessa cosa. Ero piccolo, eppure quando guardavo il viso triste di mia madre, o la sentivo piangere di notte, sapevo che era colpa mia. Non...era impossibile e strano e stavo male. Alla fine però, ho capito che non era colpa mia, ma di mio padre. Era irascibile, svogliato. Un bastardo se vogliamo metterla così. Lo stesso vale per te, Isaac. Gli errori dei nostri genitori non ci riguardano."  
"Sai? Nonostante tutto mi aggrappo a mio padre, quando mi trasformo, perchè non voglio diventare come lui." confessa Isaac, guardando il cielo notturno, decorato da puntini invisibili e lontanti, che brillavano fiochi. C'è la luna nel cielo, ma non è la luna piena. Niente licantropi per quella notte.  
"Ehi, se io posso diventare un bravo Omega, tu puoi diventare un Beta incredibile!" scherza il moro, cercando di alleggerire la tensione, riportare l'atmosfera a com'era prima che la sua stupida boccaccia si aprisse a sproposito. Isaac lo fissa per un momento, intensamente, prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
"Ci metteremo d'impegno, allora." e poi Scott guarda i suoi occhi azzurri, mentre il suono cristallino della sua risata gli si riverbera addosso come qualcosa a cui non trova paragone, perchè un attimo dopo è troppo occupato a baciare quelle labbra, a catturare e tenere per sè, gelosamente, l'eco di quel suono fantastico. Non è un bacio forsennato, non è un bacio dolce, è qualcosa di intermedio, qualcosa di inebriante e assolutamente fantastico. Assalta la bocca di Isaac, ne gusta il calore, la morbidezza, il sapore. Le lingue sono umide e ruvide e si scontranto cercando di prevalere l'una sull'altra, in una danza strana, che va a ritmo coi battiti del loro cuore. Scott si sente strano e per un momento si sente in colpa verso Allison, anche se non c'è un vero motivo. Sa perfettamente di essere etero, e di non aver mai pensato ad un ragazzo, ma forse il punto è proprio quello: non sta baciando "un ragazzo", sta baciando Isaac ed è qualcosa di perfetto, forse un po' strano, ma comunque perfetto. Potrebbe, anzi dovrebbe non provare il desiderio di strngerlo, di passare le mani in quei capelli ricci, di..di tenerlo per sè, sempre, ma Isaac ha un gusto intossicante, dolceacre e lui non riesce a saziarsene. Isaac sa di miele, ma ha il retrogusto amaro di chi ha sofferto per tutta la vita, di chi ha dovuto portare sulle spalle pesi che non gli appartenevano, colpe di cui non era responsabile, la solitudine di chi non ha nessuno. E Scott lo capisce, e cerca di fargli capire che adesso c'è lui, c'è il branco, Derek e Stiles e che non deve più essere solo, che nessuno gli farà ancora male, ed è divertente perchè nello stesso tempo sa che Isaac sta cercando di fargli capire la stessa cosa, sta cercando di dirgli "se hai bisogno, posso essere io _il qualcuno_ a cui aggrapparti" e Scott geme e ringhia e ansima e poi non capisce più nulla perchè è tutto troppo strano, tutto troppo intenso. Tutto troppo.  
Il cellulare squilla e s'interrompono, sussultano come se fossero stati beccato da qualcuno, come se la magia si fosse dissolta, spezzata e gli ultimi rimasugli sono i loro respiri affannati e le guance arrossate. Scott risponde, senza vedere chi è, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Isaac.  
"Pronto?" chiede e per un attimo il cuore sussulta perchè la voce dall'altro lato del telefono è quella di Allison. Isaac fa una specie di sospiro rassegnato come se sapesse che è stato solo un bacio e nulla di più, tuttavia il suo odore cambia e diventa pungente, lo stesso odore dell paura, e Scott capisce, in un modo totalmente inaspettato, che l'altro non vuole restare da solo, non adesso che ha trovato qualcuno. In tutta onestà anche Scott non vuole andarsene, non solo perchè ha promesso ad Isaac di esserci sempre per lui, ma anche perchè non vuole perdere l'unica forza di gravità che lo tiene coi piedi per terra. Hanno paura entrambi e, più o meno, della stessa cosa.  
"Mi dispiace Al, ma stasera sono impegnato." risponde, e non può fare a meno di sorridere per l'espressione tra il confuso, il sollevato e il sorpreso di Isaac. Adorabile, semplicemente e fottutamente adorabile, e fa nulla se quel pensiero, mina la sua già precaria stabilità sessuale!  
Quando riattacca il telefono prova uno strano senso di sollievo, e si sente più leggero, ed è strano perchè non sta più gravitando a vuoto e dovrebbe sentirsi pesante, e invece Isaac lo tiene legato alla terra in un modo totalmente inaspettato, nuovo, delicato. Non è il modo totalizzante con cui Allison lo teneva legato a sè, è diverso.  
\- Andiamo - dice poi, sorridendo, mentre si alza, tendendogli la mano - stasera sei mio ospite, mia madre ha il turno di notte.- 

La vita è inaspettata, imprevedibilmente incasinata e fottutamente stronza, eppure quando toglie qualcosa, un peso ancorato al tuo corpo, ne aggiunge un altro ed è come ricaricarsi dopo che la batteria s'è rotta, perchè è una sensazione nuova, anche se l'hai già provata, ogni volta come se fosse la prima, e tu senti il sangue che scorre, la tristezza che va via e il calore di una mano che stringe la tua, associata al sorriso più bello che tu abbia mai visto, e allora si, puoi gravitare per lo spazio quanto vuoi ma sai che ci sarà sempre qualcuno a riportarti indietro semmai tu ti dovessi allontanare troppo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
